Forever After
by cinfalt226
Summary: What happens when Bella died in a car crash and 150 years leater the Cullens return to Forks to find Bella is still there as a ghost.
1. pro

Hey you guys! OK so I read a story and I fell in LOVE with it but it hasn't been updated in a long time so I am going to make my own version. : )

Prologue

Bella POV

I had died 150 years ago. I am now in the house I had grown to love and I still do, The Cullen house. I was sitting outside in the grass letting the wind play with my hair when I heard cars coming up the driveway. Wait cars! No one had been here ever since I had died in a car crash. Then I saw them. They didn't look like the happy family I was always around when I was alive. They looked blank, empty. They got some of their things and walked into the house. They came back to get more things when the wind blew my sent right to their faces. All of their faces shot up and looked to where I was sitting. Alice stared at nothing to them with a hopeful expression why Emmett just stood there. I showed myself for a second and smiled at him. He happily smiled back as of saying "I missed you lil sis"

So you tell me should I continue with this story?

Review if you want me to continue! So plz review I have great ideas for this story!

Love it

Hate it

Review it (you know you want to)


	2. Chapter 1

Ok LOVE THE REVIEWS!

I do not own Twilight (Sigh)

BTW Bella is not a vamp, or a human. She died and is now a ghost.

Tissue alert this made me cry tearless sobs :(

Here is chapter 1 :)

XXX line XXX Line

Bella Pov

I had died 150 years ago. I am now in the house I had grown to love and I still do, The Cullen house. I was sitting outside in the grass letting the wind play with my hair when I heard cars coming up the driveway. Wait cars! No one had been here ever since I had died in a car crash. Then I saw them. They didn't look like the happy family I was always around when I was alive. They looked blank, empty. They got some of their things and walked into the house. They came back to get more things when the wind blew my sent right to their faces. All of their faces shot up and looked to where I was sitting. Alice stared at nothing to them with a hopeful expression why Emmett just stood there. I showed myself for a second and smiled at him. He happily smiled back as of saying "I missed you lil sis"

I was now watching them from the kitchen when I let out a small sob and Esme' s head shot up to the doorway I was standing in. Luckily Edward walked into the room just at that minute and him and Esme comforted each other. I wanted to break down in tears and be with them but I couldn't. I could not let them know I was here, it would ruin them. But then again I missed them more than anything. I heard everyone crying tearless sobs as they unpacked. Even Rosalie was crying. Just then like a giant neon sign one single tear came through my eyes. It hit the floor and one pair of eyes looked down at my feet. Esme looked like she was spooked but also as if she knew it was me. "Bella," she cried out. I showed myself for a minute and then I quickly disappeared again. She was looking to where I was standing but now I was behind her. I touched her shoulder for a second and then I was gone. I was going to tell them I was here. I owed them that much.

Esme POV

I was unpacking the kitchen when I heard a sob. I looked up to where it had come from, the doorway into the kitchen when Edward walked in. We comforted each other knowing this would be hard. Edward walked out when my eyes caught one tiny tear fall to the floor. I then knew I was not alone. "Bella," I cried out. I saw her and I almost wanted to run over to her and just scup her up into a hug when she diapered I just keep looking at the doorway as if think my head was playing tricks on me when I felt a light touch on my left shoulder. I smelled her and smiled. She was here but why. Emmett then began shouting Bella's name shortly followed by Jasper and Alice. It looked like Bella was showing us she was here. I smiled and we all meet in the living room. Everyone but Edward was down stairs either smiling or just looking around. We were not as glum and then we heard Edward. He ran down the stairs with a note in hand. I started to read,

_Dear Cullen Family, _

_ This is a first. So it looks like you all know I'm here and watch out big bros I'm coming after you with every prank in the book. _

We all laughed at that and Emmett shouted "Ok Bella you do that!"

_I missed you all very much and I had waited here for I don't know how long. Thank goodness you are all still together but cut out all the sad faces it makes me sad. It is sort of like how Jasper can feel your emotions so yeah. _

We again laughed Bella was telling us she was here with a bang.

_I love you all and Emmett, Jasper, and Alice you might want to watch out I'm getting revenge for all that shopping with Alice and I just feel like I need to mess with my two big brothers. Edward I have missed you so and start playing piano again it's too quiet. Esme and Carlisle you while always be my second set of parents. (But right now you're my first so yeah) _

_With much love_

_Bella _

Just then a chair had flung itself out from under the table and we all looked at it shocked. "Bella," Edward had cried . Suddenly Emmett jumped out of his sit when Bella was right next to him and she shouted "BOO!" She then disappeared. We all laughed and that was that. I then got up and the photo inside a frame of all of us and Bella.

So what did you think? Funny at the end right I had to lighten it up. I will update soon.

Love it

Hate it

Review it (you know you want to)

CC*


	3. chapter 2

Authors Note

Sorry I know I haven't updated in a long time but I will make it up to you.

No new Reviews! Hurtful

I want to thank my only reviewers

twilightfang66

XxRed-as-a-RubyxX

CountryMumAU

This chapter is for you!

Chapter 2

Edward Pov

I want to start laughing right now but I can't. It is so funny when Bella plays around with Emmett. I haven't got a chance to see her. When I do see her she looks sad like she is waiting for me to do something. Just then her lullaby flew up like a gust of wind had pushed it and landed in my lap. I then figured out what she wanted. She wanted me to play my piano. I picked up the sheet and went down stairs and to the piano. I saw Bella in the hall smiling like she knew what I was going to do. I sat down and started to play. I started with Esme's favorite and moved onto Bella's lullaby. Everyone was there and smiling. I could feel Bella next to me. I played for her.

Esme POV

I was cleaning the kitchen when I heard the piano playing. I rushed into the living room to see Edward playing. He was playing my favorite and I knew that if I could cry I would be. That's when I saw the shimmer that looked as if it went and sat by him. Bella. I saw the brown hair that disappeared shortly though but I knew she was sitting right there. I knew he was doing it for her. Thank goodness for that girl. She is bringing the family back together. I then noticed that the song had changed into the song I knew as Bella's Lullaby. When he finished we all clapped and he turned around and took a bow. I went up and hugged him. I heard then a soft cry and looked to see were the sound had come from. In the corner stood a sad looking Bella. I wanted to go and hug her but she disappeared as soon as I saw her.

Bellas POV

I saw as the family walked in. I was feeling more and more weak every day. I do not know why I just did. When I was in the corner I was showing because I wanted to talk to Edward. But when Esme looked at me I felt myself disappear. I was not even in the house I was alone. I was scared. I wanted to be back alive. I wanted to be with my family. The Cullens were my family and I was with them always.

Jasper POV 

The emotions in this room were wacky. Emmett suddenly felt wacky. Edward felt loved. Esme felt sad. Wait why did Esme feel sad. " Esme are you Okay you seem sad," I asked. She just nodded her head.


End file.
